A Trip to Remember
by Mikitama
Summary: Hayate, Ayane, Kasumi, and Ryu Hayabusa all go on a trip to Zack Island. Strange chemistry starts to happen between Ayane and Ryu. Is this love or something else?


** A Trip to Remember - Chapter 1**

**

* * *

**

Diamond-like clear blue oceans were as far as the eye could see. Waves curled up like 'C's and rolled along the surface of the water, foaming whitely. Their foamy crests clashed with the beach, slamming on shore. They carried sand away and brought some back aswell. This was Zack Island of course. Owned by Zack, the well-known dark man, who was 'wild', as the others would say. Beautiful palm trees covered the small island, ornamented by beautiful, colorful, flowers of all species. Endless beaches for fun in the sun! It was the perfect place for a special get-away.

Meanwhile, back at the mainland, girls were running around frantically packing bags, in their rooms of their house. One was a light violet haired girl, who was a skilled ninja in Taijutsu. She had clothes thrown all over her dark room. The walls, painted black, were decorated with several rock and heavy metal posters. The young woman was standing beside her bed, of which had her suitcase on it. She was clothed in a black tanktop along with snuggly fit studded, faded blue jeans with several holes in them and black, Chuck Taylor, Converse shoes on. The ninja stopped packing, when she heard her name being called.

"Ayane! Hurry up, we've gotta leave now if we're gonna make it, at least almost in time!" her half-brother called out from downstairs. He, too was a ninja, his clothing was similar to her's. He wore a loose, maroon t-shirt with a white wife-beater underneath, and for his pants, he was wearing loose fit blue jeans that were also faded. Last, on his feet, were DC Court, skateboarding shoes..(Here's a pic, so ya can get the point http/shopimages-ll. ) As for appearance, he had chesnut brown hair, which ended at the very bottom of his neck, he was tan and very handsome, and muscular due to his hard work as a super ninja. Hayate grabbed his suitcase from laying on the wall by the door and walked out to his red convertable. He popped the trunk open with a press of the button on the keys, then slung the suitcase inside, it landing near the left side.

Ayane called back to him,"Okay, Hayate!" She finished putting stuff in her carry-on bag for the plane in her small purple messenger bag, then slung the strap on her shoulder grabbing her suitcase handle. At a quick pace, she ran down the stairs and out the door. Ayane put her suitcase beside Hayate's and sat down in the back seat of his convertable, by jumping in, since the top was down.

A few minutes later, another girl came stumbling out of the door with many suitcases,closing and locking it behind her. She looked really prissy compared to the other two. Her orangish chestnut hair similar to Hayate's swished side to side in it's ponytail as she made her way down the steps tword the car. Hayate took her suitcases and threw them in the trunk easily. He looked at his little sister who was wearing a pink skirt with a red button up sleeveless shirt, along with red high-heel shoes to match.

"You look nice Kasumi-chan," he said smiling, closing the trunk, then walking over to the driver's seat, opening the door and sitting down buckling up.

Kasumi grinned and sat down in the back with Ayane,"Thank you." She smiled over at Ayane, who scowled at her. Kasumi's smiled faded as she sighed,"Um...I think I'll sit in the front." Hayate started up the car and glanced at her, then Ayane as if asking, _What did you do this time? _Kasumi crawled across the seat and into the passenger's seat where she sat down and buckled up. Ayane shrugged at Hayate and looked away, buckling her seatbelt aswell. Hayate pulled out of the driveway, and drove down the street with the wind blowing all of their hair.

Half an hour had passed as they came to a stop infront of one of Hayate's friend's house. A young man walked out of his house, tword the car with a bag hung over his shoulder. He had long light brown hair and was muscular like Hayate, and just as hansome. As you could have guessed it, he's going too and Ayane and Kasumi have a crush on him...sibling rivalry.

"Yo, Ryu!" Hayate greeted his friend, who was putting his bag in the trunk, then slamming it shut.

"Ah...hey man," he said, putting his hand on the side of the car and leaping into the back seat beside Ayane. Kasumi turned around and beamed at Ryu Hayabusa, then turned back around in her seat as Hayate drove off. Ayane sat close to the side, secluded with her arms crossed and her ipod on with headphones in her ears. Ryu glanced at her and a sly smiled formed on his lips. Hayabusa had became perverted ever since he hid on the island during the volley ball tournament.

Ayane continued to stare out at the scenery and sighed,"Don't even think about doing anything unless you want your balls cut off and shoved down your throat..." she said bitterly. Ryu smirked and spoke calmly,"Woah...fiesty one, huh? I like that."

Soon, they had arrived at the island after riding the plane there. They were at a hotel lobby to check in and stay while they were on their trip. Hayate looked at Ryu,"Can you and Ayane go get our rooms while me and Kasumi get some pizza for dinner?"

Ryu sighed and nodded,"Fine..." Hayate and Kasumi walked out of the lobby and to the pizza restraunt. Ryu walked with Ayane over to the counter where the worker was waiting.

Ayane looked at her,"We need two rooms. Two beds in each, preferably next

door to eachother."

The woman nodded and handed her the keys to rooms 151 and 152,"Here you are. You and your husband have a great time at Zack Island!" she said smiling.

Ayane paled and looked at her,"He's not my hus-" but before she could continue, the woman had walked off to assist someone. Ryu looked at Ayane and grinned. She let a growl pass her lips as she punched him in the stomach with her blunt fist.

He grunted and doubled over, holding his stomach,"Oww..." Ayane sighed and grabbed him by the collar, dragging him to their rooms. She handed him his key and unlocked her room with her's, slamming the door in his face. Hayabusa sighed and went into the room next to her's. He slid the key in his pocket and sat down on the bed, watching the television. The rooms were quite nice, they were decorated to look like feudal Japan.

Hayate and Kasumi had FINALLY arived with the pizza. By then, Ayane and Ryu were starved. Kasumi knocked on the door of her room and Hayate did the same to his. Ayane opened the door to let her in and Ryu let Hayate in too. Kasumi set the box down on the table. She had gotten pineapple and canadian bacon, which Ayane hated. Ayane grimiced at it when she opened the box and knowing that Hayate likes the kind that she likes, she opened the door that connected from their room to the boys' and walked in the boys' room. Ryu and Hayate stared at her. Hayate knew what was wrong and let out a chuckle. Ayane walked over to their pizza and grabbed a slice of pepperoni, devouring it quickly. She grinned and wiped the remains off her face with the napkin. Ayane still hungry, picked up another, sitting on Hayate's bed, eating it slowly. Hayate sighed. He was very tired and wanted to sleep, but didn't want to be rude to Ayane.

Hayate walked into the girls' room and looked at Kasumi, then closed the door behind him,"I'm gonna crash here for tonight." Kasumi nodded. She was already in her blue pajamas, some shorts with a matching t-shirt, with her hair down. Kasumi crawled under her covers and turned off the lamp that lit up the room, now it was dark,and she fell asleep. Hayate took off his shirt with leaving his white wife-beater on. He slid off his pants with boxers underneath and got into Ayane's bed, pulling the blanket over himself, slowly falling sleep.

Meanwhile in the boys' room, Ayane tried to open the door to her room, both of them, but they were locked and she changed out of her pants and into some shorts earlier.

Ryu watched her and stood up from sitting on the ground,"Hm...That's okay, you can sleep in here."

Ayane sighed heavily and gave in,"Fine..." Ryu walked into the bathroom to brush his teeth before he went to sleep and closed the door behind him. Ayane turned off the lights and layed down in Ryu's bed, pulling the blanket up to her neck, not knowing it was Ryu's bed...Ryu opened the door and just had on his boxers, then tossed his clothes on the floor. He was far too drowsy to notice the big lump in his bed, although is was also too dark to notice anyway. Ayane was facing the opposite direction of him, with her eyes closed. Ryu layed down on his bed and the blanket to cover himself from the cold. Ayane's eyes shot open when she felt the matress depress and the warmth of another person's body heat behind her. She closed her eyes tightly thinking it was all a dream. Ryu had already, quickly fallen asleep and was on his side, facing Ayane's back. He mumbled something in his sleep about a teddy bear and wrapped his arms muscular around Ayane's small waist. Ayane felt her face heat up and turn red all over. Hayabusa pulled her closer and cuddled with her. Ayane breathed quicker and felt her heart racing. She turned over, which caused him to wake up. Her red eyes met, Ryu's dark green ones. Ryu stared at her blankly, but a bit speechless at what was going on, then blushed slightly. Ayane turned over on her side so she wasn't facing him anymore, so he couldn't see her blush. Ryu sighed and was about to say something when he noticed that she had fallen asleep. Ryu forgot about his arms still around her, and fell asleep.

* * *

(This is my first fanfic...)

Still thinking of ideas for Chapter 2. Any suggestions are greatly appreciated. THX n.n


End file.
